


Assume the Position

by Lady_Cleo



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my extension of the scene with flirty Jamie in "Insult to Injury"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume the Position

Maya is nervous, but flirtatious. After a rapid fire interrogation to prep him for Warner's questions, which he acquits himself admirably through, she throws in a question for herself. "Favorite position?"

Even after she cops to it being for her benefit and not a prep, he shocks her by answering. "Feet apart and your hands on the hood." She stops, feeling her mouth fall open a second as she realizes the double entendre. It's the perp position, suitable for frisking, but _ohhh…_ The other implications of such a position- even in the frigid January air- make her blood heat.

Warner is watching them on the door monitor, and Jamie pulls her in close when he spots the camera in Warner's window. Time to play it up. Her boss might question the timing of the sudden PDA but Jamie makes sure he can't doubt the sincerity of the lust inspiring it.

She's stiff in his arms for just a second, getting used to the feel of his mouth moving over hers and his body pressed close. The metal of the car hood is cold, even through the fabric of her jacket, and it buckles a little as he settles her legs around his hips and braces his hands beside her head. When she pulls apart to attack the soft skin of his earlobe, she points out in a breathless moan, "not exactly your favorite position, huh, Jamie?"

"Trust me," he replies in a groan that hints at the control he's white-knuckling to keep a hold on, "this one's climbing the charts too." His mouth latches onto the soft skin above her collar bone, and she shivers at the lick of wind on the wet bared flesh.

Their little show gets broken up a few minutes later, when Warner's guys come down to get them before they attract too much attention. The rest of the sting goes off without a hitch.

The Feds are suitably impressed by the takedown of a notorious counterfeiting ring, and Jamie helps cut a deal for reduced time for Maya's cooperation. She promises him a real number to call, and a real date when she gets out if he'll still be interested. As she leans in to whisper in his ear before she's led from the station house, her lips brush his ear again and he shivers from the contact as much as her words.

"Thanks for giving me something to think about, Reagan. And something to dream about while I'm gone."

That adorably sheepish smile of his creeps out when she straightens away from him, and he looks her straight in the eye. "Trust me. The pleasure was all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> that line of his... naughty Jamie is fun to play with.  
> comments are always appreciated.


End file.
